Her Guardian
by NotToBeMessedWith1
Summary: Rp I did with my ex friend, 123ekaterina. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dana saw a movie in New York City. After the movie was over she was walking back to her apartment. When suddenly a group of Purple Dragons showed up.

"Give us everything you have girly and no one gets hurt". Scared she didn't know what to do. She backed up against the wall when suddenly, a shadow appeared behind them.

"Four against one is not a fair and honorable fight," Dana heard cold words from the roof of the building. She saw a figure land gracefully and drop kick one of the gang members in the face.

"Retreat now and I will not hurt you... much," the male figure said with an honorable voice.

"Get'im!" the leader yelled and the shadow swiftly withdrew its blades and deflected their attacks.  
Dana was shocked and no longer scared as she watched this shadow pick off every last one of them. Until there was no more. She was no longer afraid and she looked up at the shadow who appeared right in front of her.

"Are you alright, Miss? They did not hurt you, did they?" the male still stayed in the shadows as he asked her coming a little closer.

"No, I am alright. They didn't hurt me. Thank you for saving me" she said. He was coming closer and she realized when she saw him in the light what he was. A giant humanoid turtle. Although she was not afraid of him nor did she think he was a freak.

"You should be more careful, Miss. Try traveling in groups," he told her in a calm leveled voice.

"Do not tell anyone about what happened here," his voice was a little stern but still polite.

"Ok, you got it. I won't tell anyone what happened here. Thanks again for saving me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up like how you did."

Leonardo did not reply anything and took off, jumping off the walls of the building to disappear in the roof of the buildings. He thought about leaving to patrol some more streets but decided to guard this girl home. People were so dishonorable in this day and age. She saw him jump from building to building until he was out of sight. Then she continued her walk back home. She was still walking down sidewalks until finally, she got to her apartment, took out her keys and unlocked the door and went inside. After Dana had dinner consisting of the sausage dish she went upstairs to take a shower. She got in the shower and was washing her body and then she washed her hair. She could've sworn that before when she was in the kitchen she felt someone watching her from outside but she decided it was her mind playing tricks on her. She got out of the shower, dried off, put her pjs on and went to watch some tv. Leo returned to his home thinking about the girl. Somehow he felt responsible for her safety and felt that he had to be her protector. After she watched some tv she went to bed thinking about him. She climbed into bed, put the blankets over her and went to sleep dreaming of the mysterious mutant that saved her. She wanted to see him again. She felt like she wanted to hang out with him for some strange unknown reason. Some time went by and Leo found himself more often watching the girl in her apartment. He secretly followed her everytime she was walking alone to make sure she was safe. He averted his eyes in a gentleman-like way whenever she was changing in her bedroom, too naive to pull her curtains, thinking that living on the top floor saved her from the prying eyes. She was now in her living room watching television with what looked like an alcoholic drink in her hand.

"Dude! That's messed up, bro!" Leo heard Mikey's voice behind him. He turned his head to acknowledge his presence, not at all embarrassed at being found out watching over the girl protectively. "You're totally stalking her!" Mikey said pointing his finger and laughing. Leo frowned.

"I am just making sure she is safe, Michelangelo." He did not reply to any other continuous teasing Mikey did about him having a crush on her. Leo ignored him and continued to watch the girl. Some time later in the day, it was night, the very next day she found herself watching tv and drinking alcohol in her hand. She was watching a movie. She had the dreaded feeling like someone was watching her but every time she looked outside there was no one there. She wondered if maybe he had any siblings. If so, she would love to meet them. She was getting all excited just thinking about it. Leo frowned as he saw a burglar approach her unlocked windows. She was not careful tonight and forgot to lock it. The burglar was on the fire-escape stairs with a knife in his hand. Leo straightened up taking out his katanas. Not on his watch. The man opened the window and climbing in. Leonardo moved swiftly, entering her apartment through the same opened window as the man was already inside. He kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He looked around, finding the girl staring at him since her living room was eliminated fairly well. He put his katanas away looking at her and bowed in a respectful way.

"My name is Leonardo. Please excuse my sudden intrusion, Miss, but we have met before when you were attacked by a gang of Purple Dragons."

"Oh yeah. Hey it's you. I remember you. Looks like you came to save me again. Honestly this is getting really old. Me always in trouble and you bailing me out. But still I don't mind getting saved by you. My name is Dana. It's nice to meet you Leonardo. By the way are you the one that's been stalking me?" Leo's eyes widened as she said those words, but he collected himself rather quickly.

"I would rather you call it 'being your guardian,'" he tried to correct her, but he knew that he was caught. He tried to show that his intentions were pure and that he was honorable through and through.

"Ok Leonardo. Well I never asked you to be my guardian. It's not like I need any help. Ok, fine, you're right. I do. I do need help but I just want to know why these things keep on happening to me. It's not like I did anything wrong." She started to cry. Leo looked at her crying face. He did not know what to do and how to calm her down. He was not really sociable.

"Bad things can happen to good, innocent people, Miss Dana. That is why individuals like me exist. To serve and protect those who cannot protect themselves," he said seriously but did not move from his spot.

"Oh really? Well, ok then. I am glad I have someone like you watching my back even when most of the time I don't even know if you're there or not." She wiped her tears with her hands and she gave him a bright, big smile. Leonardo was relieved that his words of wisdom somehow calmed her down. His brothers usually called them "lectures" and found them somewhat annoying, but she did not. He bowed respectfully one more time.

"Miss Dana, I would ask you to lock all possible entrances to your home. I won't always be there to save you. But for now, I must get going. The city's crime does not rest and neither should I," he told her in a serious tone, moving towards her window.

"Ok, I will Leonardo. Thanks so much for being there." He nodded to her. He went to her window, jumped out onto the balcony and climbed up a stairwell to the roof and jumped from building to building until he was out of sight. Then she went back to finishing her drink and finishing her movie.

"Bro, you totally have the hots for her!" Mikey said as he was following him, jumping from roof to roof. Leo did not react to his accusations.

"I simply make sure Miss Dana is safe," he told his younger brother in a calm tone.

"Keep telling yourself that, dude," Mikey said with a goofy smile. The next day Dana decided to go to Central Park. She went and walked and skipped along happily enjoying the fresh air and the nice day out. She bought an ice cream cone, fed ducks at a lake and just sat on a bench looking at people as they were passing by. She was enjoying the day and she felt great. She felt happy for some strange reason. Did she really want to see Leonardo again? It's not like I like him, she said to herself. They were just friends and besides she hardly knew the guy. She continued just looking at people, walked around some more then left the park. Leo got ready to go to the surface again.

"Are you going to see your giiiiirlfriend?" Mikey teasingly said to him. Leo looked back unaffected.

"If I have enough time, yes," he told him straight on. "I believe she is in need of a friend. From all the times I have watched her, she did not appear to have any friends," he told his younger brother. Leonardo then quickly ran on nighty patrol. When she went home she went to take a bath. She got undressed and hit the tub. She was taking a bubble bath. She was singing in her lovely singing voice. She enjoyed singing by herself when no one was around. She didn't really have any friends. All her friends from high school never contacted her or anything, but then again, she didn't really have any friends because she used to get bullied a lot in school. She has always been alone and that is how she prefers it. She is not really the social type due to how people treated her in the past. It was evening now and Leonardo wanted to visit Miss Dana to say hello. He knocked on her living room window but heard no answer. He arched his brow to find it unlocked. He sighed at the girl's forgetfulness. He entered her home, hoping that she would be alright with it. Sticking by her window in plain sight was not safe, plus he did not know when she would be available. He stood with his arms folded waiting for her to exit from the shower. He heard her voice and her singing, which made him smile just slightly. She was too caught up in her singing that she didn't hear someone coming into her home through the window. She was finally done with her bath. So she got a towel, wrapped it around her, combed her hair and then exited the bathroom going to her bedroom to put on her pjs. Leonardo's eyes widened as she passed him completely not noticing him. He shifted his eyes to somewhere else, not looking at her half naked form. He coughed into his fist letting her know of his presence.

"Miss Dana," He said in an unsure voice. "I did not realize that this was not a good time for you to accept any guests. I will get going. Once again, I apologize if I startled you."

"Leonardo? Oh god. No, no, no wait, hold on. Please don't go. Stay here while I go change." She quickly ran into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She quickly changed into her pjs then she came out of her bedroom and hung up her towel. Then she looked at Leonardo. Leo coughed into his fist again looking her over.

"I am glad to see you are decent," he told her about her clothes. "I will stay here as much as you like, Miss Dana. I am well aware that you are in need of companionship. It is best that I would be here with you instead of you going out and searching for trouble," he smiled just slightly, a gesture almost invisible to the naked eye. She caught that smile though. She smiled back at him. She blushed when she realized that he almost saw her naked.

"Uh Leonardo that's very kind of you to offer. But I wasn't planning on leaving my apartment anyway. So since you're going to be here, what would you like to do?"

"The activities for tonight are entirely up to you. I would gladly appreciate though if you told me more about yourself," he said coming a little closer to her, his blues eyes watching her.

"Uh ok well," she said, "my name is Dana Groovers. I am originally from Washington. I moved here because I got a job in floral design. I am a floral designer you see. My favorite color is red. My favorite food is tacos. I love walking, reading, writing poetry and flowers. I love going to see and watching movies. And it seems trouble follows me lately wherever I go."

Leonardo nodded his head and took her hand in his, leading her to the sitting area, sitting down with her on her living room couch.

"Fear no more, Dana. The troubles will stop with my watchful eye," he reassured her to make her feel safer. "I was surprised at your lack of astonishment to see me. I am a mutated turtle and a ninja, an honorable warrior sworn to protect the innocent. I have three brothers who follow the same code of martial arts as me. When the time comes, I will introduce you to them if you so wish," he told her, looking her in the eyes.

"Awesome. That would be so great Leonardo. I have wondered if you had brothers and I wanted to meet them. So well, I guess I have no choice in you being my guardian huh?" She gave him a smile.

Leo lifted his brow line.

"You may choose one of my brothers to watch over you, if that is what you wish. I will be happy with your decision, just as long as you stay safe," he told her trying to hide how her words affected him for some reason. Weren't his actions caused by his desire to protect her and nothing else? Where were these unexpected feelings coming from?

"No Leonardo. That's not what I meant. I meant so I guess I have no choice in having a guardian right? Besides Leonardo I don't want anyone else being my guardian other than you. You are my guardian and no one can ever take your place." She said with a big smile on her face. Leo watched her eyes closely, seeing sincerity in them. He blushed just slightly at her kind words. He stood up and bowed his upper body.

"It would be an honor to serve you, Dana. A young maiden such as yourself is not safe in NY city all alone," he told her and sat once again next to her.

"Ugh I know Leo, tell me about it. The streets are filled with crime and violence these days it's not even safe to go outside or walk by yourself on the streets anymore." She blushed when she heard Leo calling her a maiden. He sat down next to her and she wondered what to do next. She started humming without realizing it. Leonardo listened to her voice, silent and patient. When their eyes caught she stopped blushing at his gaze.

"You have a beautiful voice, Dana. It is rather... soothing," he told her truthfully. He noticed her blush and did not know if she was embarrassed at him looking at her or if she was embarrassed at herself for forgetting his presence.

"Thank you Leo. Uh well, so Leo, anything you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asks him still blushing at him. Leo nodded his head.

"Yes, that would be good," he told her and watched as she went to her DVD collection going through it and searching for an appropriate film.

"Ooooo, how about this one?" She asked, holding up Transformers in her hand. So she put Transformers in the DVD player and they started watching the movie. She sat back down on the couch next to Leo. Leo watched quietly, marveling at the CGI animation. He stiffened just slightly as he felt Dana lean her head against his strong shoulder, but relaxed and allowed it. Was she getting tired? Or was this her way of showing companionship? As the movie dragged on and as she was watching all the action going on, she realized she was getting tired and she leaned her head on Leo's shoulder about to fall asleep. She realized she was starting to fall asleep so she closed her eyes and she let sleep overtake her. Leonardo looked down at the sleeping girl. He turned off the television set and the DVD player with the remote control. He stood up silently and gently lifted her in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, laying her on her bed, and putting the covers over her body. He watched her get comfortable in her sleeping state, smiling just slightly, as she moaned in her sleep. He went to the window, making sure to lock it this time and vanished into the night.  
The end?

Nah just kidding. This is only the first chapter. Please read and review. Reviews are welcomed. Thank you and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning, finding herself in her bed. She knew she fell asleep on the couch so how did she get here? Leo must've carried me here, she thought. She got out of bed, went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. She made ham, toast and eggs. She sat down to eat.

"So, how was the date, bro?" Mikey asked Leonardo when he got back from his "date" with Dana.

"You got to first base?" Leonardo frowned at hearing that, but decided to ignore his little brother. Leo's and Dana's relationship was nothing like that. She was a friend. Michelangelo continued to make kissy noises and talking in a higher pitch, girly voice to imitate Dana. Leo has had about enough of this.

"ENOUGH! You will not speak of her that way, understand?" his usually cool and collected behavior was no more. Mikey was silenced instantly. She definitely meant something to Leo. After eating breakfast, Dana decided to go to her job at the florist shop. She got dressed and went out, looking forward to the day. She continued to walk down the street and 3 blocks later she came to the florist shop. She went and got busy for work. It was certainly busy all day because she had a wedding and a funeral to do for jobs as floral designing. After she made the arrangements she got ready to leave. Back in the turtle lair, Leonardo abruptly went to his room to meditate and to calm himself down.

"Dude, is he in love with her?" Mikey asked Raph who only gruffed out, "you're asking the wrong person."

Mikey wanted to follow Leo tonight and see how he was acting with Dana. Once she was done, Dana left the florist shop and was walking back to her apartment. I hope nothing happens to me in broad daylight, she thinks to herself. Suddenly, a thief runs by and snatches her purse.

"Hey give that back," she said, running after him.

"Police" she said, but there were no cops around. Then she tripped and fell. She got a gash on her knee and she couldn't run anymore. The thief was long gone with her purse. So she walked back home, not caring anymore what happened to her purse. Later that day, Leo finally came out of his room and ran through the sewers in ninja speed to patrol... and maybe see Dana later. He was well aware of Mikey trying to stick to the shadows and follow him. Leo allowed it, thinking that it would be the good time to introduce Dana to one of his brothers. Leo sighed.

"Mikey, I know you're here, come out, I won't yell at you," said Leo and saw Michelangelo appear from the corner. "You may come with me if you wish, but do not make any comments that might make her upset, got it?"

"Got it, bro," replied Mikey with a huge smile, happy to be allowed to go with him. She went into her apartment and quickly got some peroxide and some gauze and wrapped it around her wound. She kind of limped around the place, so she decided to sit down and rest her leg. She laid down on the couch and watched some tv. During the evening, Leo came in knocking on her window. He saw Dana on her couch but frowned when he saw her limp to open the window for him. He signaled for Mikey to stay back for now until he figured out what was wrong with her.

"Dana! You are hurt. Is there anything I can do to help?" Leo said concerned about her.

"Well Leo, you see, I got mugged today and my purse got stolen. I am sorry for crying but my injury really hurts. I patched it up the best I could." She was now limping to the couch and lying back down on it. Then Leo came over to her.

"I... I should have been guarding you Dana. It is my fault," he said his voice no longer calm. It was his responsibility to protect her and he was not there for her when she needed his help.

"No, really Leo. It's fine. Besides, you can't be out in daylight with people around. There was nothing you could do. It's alright Leo. I don't blame you," she said with a smile on her face. She put her hand on his face and put it on his cheek. She caressed his cheek tenderly. "I am just glad that you came to see me. Thank you Leo." Leo's eyes widened as he felt her soft hand. He closed his eyes, his three-fingered hand landing on top of hers as she was still caressing his cheek.

"Dana... I...," he opened his eyes and looked into hers, a small blush evident on his face. "I can't be what you're asking me to be. I am a mutated turtle... and you're...," he could not form his words as he realized she was implying a romantic interest in him.

"You don't have to be anything Leo. All you have to be for me is yourself. Be you and that's all I ask for. Plus, I don't care if you're a mutated turtle or not. I like you just the way you are," she said as she smiled and blushed a little. Then she showed a toothy smile. She got up slowly and is not sitting on the couch. Leo blushed even more at her words. His hand was holding the spot she was touching just moments ago. He stood up also and caught her hand in his, his eyes alive and not ice blue like always, blue and alive like the ocean. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She stood up as well and Leo grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. She now blushed at that. She looked into his eyes. They were such a pretty blue like the ocean and she found herself not looking away. She slowly started to lean in and she put more support on her injured knee before she started to feel like she was going down. She almost fell but Leo quickly caught her in his arms. Then she looked up at him again and found herself leaning in closer. Leonardo could not believe Dana was offering him her lips. He would never deny her in anything. He leaned down and caught her lips in his, sweetly kissing her, a gentleman through and through. She leaned in more deepening the kiss. She felt sparks go off as she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She licked his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue inside, passionately kissing him, giving him a French kiss. He fought back and she started to moan. Leo pulled back suddenly, breathing very hard.

"I'll be right back," he told her and jumped out the window.

"Dude! You're getting 2nd base tonight?..." Mikey did not finish his sentence due to Leo kicking his shell and gesturing him to go home right away. Mikey pouted but did not argue. Leo was back in a mere 30 seconds.

"I apologize Dana. I had to take care of some things," he approached her and placed a hand on her cheek bringing her closer to him and kissing her.

"Ok Leo," she said. Then Leo came back, put a hand on her cheek and brought her forwards and started kissing her again. He licked her lips asking for entrance. He French kissed her. His tongue was exploring her mouth, all over her gums and her teeth. Then he battled her tongue. Of course he won that little battle. Leo was moaning into the kiss. This was his second kiss in his entire life. This girl showed him that it did not matter that he was a mutated turtle when it came to love. All that mattered were the feelings for each other. He thought, at first, the feelings he had for her were platonic but his constant obsession with keeping her safe contradicted it. She knew she liked Leo a lot. It did not matter to her whether he was a mutant turtle or not. She does not judge people even though people used to judge her in the past when she constantly got bullied. She liked him for who he was not what he was. This wasn't her first or second kiss but she did enjoy the kisses she gave Leo and Leo gave her. She smiled in the kiss. They were kissing like that for a good 10 minutes before they had to pull apart for air.

"Dana... I don't think I can go back to us just being friends after this," Leo confessed to her, looking at her seriously. He hoped he was not some strange experiment to her. He hoped her feelings were genuine too and her intentions of a future relationship pure.

"I don't want us to be friends. I want us to be more than that," she said really seriously. Then almost as if reading his mind she said, "you are not some strange experiment to me Leo. I like you for you and I hope we can have a relationship together," she said seriously. Then, to prove it, she kissed him really hard. He was taken aback. Her passionate kiss started up his desire which consumed him like fire. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him, feeling his shell tightening against his phallus which was still inside. He now knew she wanted this, that she wanted them to be together. He leaned her against the couch laying on top of her but not touching her inappropriately. He laid her on the top of the couch. He then laid right on top of her. He just laid there for a few minutes putting his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. The steady, relaxing rhythm calmed him and he felt at ease. Soon enough, she fell asleep under him, her breaths even and deep. He did not want to leave. For the first time in his life he did not care what his brothers would think about him and how irresponsible it was to stay the night without letting them know ahead of time. Her body was soft and nice against his. He fell asleep with her. In his arms.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dana woke up and she felt someone's arms wrapped around her body. She looked and she saw Leo sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped around her. His steady breathing was reassuring to her as she watched him sleep. She quietly got out of his light grasp on her and she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Leo woke up with his usual, biological time clock. He heard Dana in the kitchen and followed her.

"Good morning Dana. I hope you did not mind me sleeping over last night."

"No, I didn't mind at all. In fact, I really enjoyed you keeping me company. It gets lonely here a lot because I live alone and I have no family," She said with a distant, sad expression in her eyes. "Anyway I hope you like the breakfast I made you," she said.

"Thank you, Dana. I appreciate your hospitality," he bowed to her and sat at the table, eating the breakfast and complimenting her cooking. He was glad she was so nice to him. Not many people were nice to mutated talking turtles.

"No prob Leo, anytime. You are welcomed here anytime you want to come," she sat down eating her breakfast as well. After that, she washed the dishes then went to go change the gauze on her knee and re-cleaned it with peroxide. Leo went over to her in her bathroom and wanted to look at her knee.

"Dana is it okay if I check your knee?"

"No, I don't mind Leo. You can check it."

So he carefully put his hands on her knee and checked her injury and looked at her. Little did he know that soft gentle touch of his hands on her skin was making her feel all good inside.

"Hmm, it's pretty bad Dana, but it's not deep. With time it'll heal."

"Thanks so much Leo," she said.

Leo nodded his head.  
"Please be more careful next time, Dana. I hate to see you get hurt," his voice was gentle and sweet.

"Ok, I will but I got it while I was running after the guy who stole my purse and I fell and I scraped my knee. That's all but I will be more careful from now on. I just wish I got my purse back though," she sighed.

"The thief is probably already hiding and untraceable, Dana. I am not a detective nor Batman to do it," he smiled a little.

"I suppose not Leo," she began laughing. She laughed so hard she thought her insides were going to explode. "Besides they are only material possessions which I don't really care for anyway."

"I think putting cash and your identification card into your pockets next time will prevent robberies such as these," he suggested to her.

"Yeah, that's probably true. Although a punk could just as easily steal them from any pocket anyway," she laughed and then gave Leo a smile. "Well Leo, you should probably get going. I've got to go to work and your brothers are probably wondering where you are. Thanks for being here Leo. I greatly appreciate it."

"Well if that's what you want. I would never refuse you anything. I'll see you later Dana?"

"Yeah, see you later. Bye Leo."

"Bye Dana," and with that he jumped out her window, went up the fire escape and then disappeared from sight.

"Aww, did you guys go all the way?" Mikey teased his brother Leo when he finally made it home. Leo sent him an angry glare.

"She is a respectful woman. She would never have sexual intercourse on the first date."

Dana got ready for work. She got dressed and went to her job. She made it to the florist shop doing what she always does. She was taking orders and designing flowers when suddenly a criminal came into the store asking for money.

"Give me all the money in the register and you won't get hurt girly," he said to her. Fearing for her life, she quickly filled up the bag with all the cash and quickly gave it to him. He left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Dana was miserable. Her store was robbed again and she was considering hiring a guard, but who would even want to have that type of a job. As usual Leo called her on her phone to find out if she wanted to see him.

"Hello Leo? Yes, what is it?" asks Dana.

"Hey Dana I just wanted to make sure you're okay and I wanted to see you. Are you free?"

"Yes, I am free and no I am not okay. The florist shop that I work at just got robbed when I was there and so I handed the punk the money. He threatened to shoot me if I didn't otherwise."  
There was silence on the end of the line.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her seriously.

"No, I am not thankfully. I am just fine. I am just going to go home and relax and forget about everything that happened today."

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"If you want to. It's up to you."

Leo hung up the phone and frowned. All of these unfortunate events were happening to her. He felt as though it was his fault. He was her friend. He was responsible for her safety. He knocked on her window when it was night time and she let him in.

"Oh hi Leo, what's up?" Dana said while yawning. "Come on in."

"I came to check up on you to make sure everything was alright. Are you sure you're really okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, why?"

Leo brought her into his arms, giving her a gentle embrace.  
"Because such things usually leave girls all shaken. I could come out during the day just for you if you want. I would have to be extra careful, but I am willing to do it for you, Dana."

As he said this Dana just looked up at him, so glad and happy he was always by her side through thick and thin. She clung to him in desperation and hugged him back.

"No, you don't have to do that Leo. I don't want anything to happen to you or for you to get seen. Really, seeing me at night is enough for me," she said with a smile upon her beautiful features.

Leonardo patted her head and smoothed her short hair.  
"Obviously, it is not. I will be watching your flower shop from the distance starting tomorrow. You cannot afford another robbery."

Dana looked up at Leo now and she sighed. She couldn't win this one. He was right as always.

"Ugh, fine then Leo. Do what you must but I want you to be careful when doing it."

Leo nodded at her. Leo gave her a small, reassuring smile. He lifted her hand to his face and pressed a soft kiss on it in a gentleman-like way.

"Alright, well Leo do you have to go now or can you stay for just a little bit longer? Even better can I go to where you live and meet your brothers finally?" Dana said with ecstaticness.

Leo nodded. "Yes, you are my friend, and therefore, a friend to the turtles. Do you wish to come with me now?"

"Sure, that'd be great!"

Leo and Dana escaped her home, found a man hole cover, climbed down into the sewers and soon Leo showed her the lair. Everyone presented themselves to her. She got to meet master Splinter, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. His home, though being in the sewers, was rather... homey.  
Leo gave her a tour around their home, even showing her the dojo, where he trained most of the time. He let her see his room as well. They were now in it.

"Awesome Leo. I love your place. It's great. Thank you for showing me your home," said Dana with jubilation.

Leo gave her a soft smile and kissed her hand. He lead her away from his room to the living room. Staying for too long in his room with a female would send a wrong message.

"Awesome, so this is your living room? I got to say it is way better than mine will ever be," looking around she saw a pool table, an air hockey table, old fashioned arcade games, video games, a stereo, and a giant flat screen tv.

"Wow, I don't have any of this," she says with excitement as she smiled at Leo.

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "We have been living here all of our lives. We got comfortable I suppose," he replied.

"Well, getting comfortable or not I am loving all this. Thanks for showing me around. So what are the plans for today?"

"Nothing much really. Unless you have something else in mind, the boys were going to watch a movie."

"Ok, that sounds like fun. I will watch the movie with you guys."

Leo nodded and guided her to the couch. All the turtles bundled together on the couch, making Dana sit on Leo's lap. Mikey was making fun of that, saying how cute they both looked together and making kissy faces at them. Raph did not give them much of attention though. Dana was blushing at everything that Mikey was insinuating and she just snuggled in deeper into Leo's arms, cuddling with him as the movie started. Leo closed his eyes and smiled a very small smile at Mikey's comments. She was his girl, yes, he liked that term very much. The movie was starting. It was an action flick of course. He was rubbing her knee absent-mindedly. As she was watching the flick she felt Leo rubbing her knee but she paid no mind to it. She began to stroke his arm without realizing it. She cuddled in deeper into Leo's warmth as she was loving and watching the fight scenes. Leo sighed against her hair and breathed in her scent, liking it very much. She was getting comfortable with him. No one was watching them, too engrossed in the movie. He tilted her head gently towards him and captured her lips. Dana was surprised when Leo tilted her chin upwards and Leo was kissing her! Her eyes just stayed open wide with shock as Leo was making out with her lips. In a few seconds she found herself kissing him back, enjoying the moment. Leo was gentle with his lips, no one noticed their simple kiss. After Leo was done with her lips, she snuggled into him more and she was now feeling his muscles. Her soft hands on his hardened skin now made him tingle and relished in her touches and her caresses she was giving him. He groaned at the sensation. What was she doing to him? Hmmmm, such a simple touch was doing this to him. He restrained another groan from escaping his mouth. She slid her smooth fingers up and down his biceps and pinched them, feeling the rippled sensations she was feeling. She was in heaven. Leo looked at her and gave her a questioning look as if asking, "what are you doing?"

"Uh, sorry Leo, but I was just feeling you out. Sorry. I couldn't help myself," she smirked.

"Please don't," said Leo feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing. Was she actually ok with ... fondling him? He was a turtle. She was a human.

She quickly frowned at that and wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I won't do it ever again," she said, her voice now becoming soft. She got off of Leo's lap and walked away, wanting to clear her head. She went to the base of the lair and just looked around, thinking about what she just did.

Mikey gave Leo a look. For being a leader, his big brother could be so thick-headed sometimes. "You hurt her feelings," Mikey said looking in the direction of Dana.

"How so? She was... touching me, inappropriately I might say," Leo added thinking it over.

"Bro, she likes you. You just sort of... friend-zoned her. That's so mean, especially after you kissed her like that."

She thought really hard about it though. Why couldn't she control herself? She had never done anything like that before but when she was around Leo, she became different. She became more daring and out of her comfort zone. Leo was making her act all weird. Then she realized what it was. She fell in love with Leo but based off of his reaction just now she wasn't so sure that he liked her back. Plus what he said to her hurt too. Leo sighed, understanding finally what Mikey was telling him. He never knew that he would be taking romantic advice from Mikey! Leo stood up and went after Dana to explain himself. Well, now that Dana got her feelings sorted out she was going to tell Leo how she felt about him even if it meant ruining their whole friendship. She had to tell him. She saw Leo approaching her.

"Dana...," he began not finding words. He wanted to tell her that she was more to him than a friend... but he did not know how to.

"Look Leo I am very sorry about what I did. But I can not hold back any longer. I need to tell you how I feel. I...I like you, Leo, as more than a friend," Dana straightforwardly said.

Leo looked at her and blinked. he took her hand and kissed it.  
"I... I think I like you more than a friend as well, Dana," he said truthfully still analyzing his feelings. "I do not want to be just your guardian, or your friend... I want to be something closer."

Dana blushed at Leo's confession and his action that he did with her hand.  
"So...so what now Leo? Where do we go from here?"

"You... you accept then?" he asked her looking her in the eyes.

"Accept what?" not really understanding what he was saying.

"Being my girlfriend," said Leo.

"Yes, of course I will Leo. Don't be stupid. I like you a lot." Dana was stating the obvious. She was so happy she embraced Leo warmly.

Leo smiled and embraced her back. He lifted her face again holding her gently by her chin. He kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes widened at this sudden sensation again she was feeling from him. Lips touching his lips was a feeling to relish and bathe in. She kissed him back more fervently and more daringly. She parted his lips and explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Leo shifted his head and let her caress his tongue, following her lead. After some good tongue battling with her coming out on top, they parted for air and looked in each other's eyes. Leo was looking at her in a new light. He saw her as a sensual creature... Leo was now staring at her very intensely now and she was kind of creeped out by that but as soon as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes of his all reality was gone and all she could see was the two of them. Leo took her hand in his and brought it up to his face, kissing it while staring intently into her eyes. He was...falling for her. Dana blushed at the gentlemanly gesture. She broke their trance and then she now looked away looking off to a part of the lair all while giving him glances back here and there. Leo did not understand what she meant. She was just getting embarrassed so she walked away and walked towards the couch and sat down and watched the rest of the movie. Leo sat next to her and Mikey gave him wiggling eyebrows as if knowing what they were doing. Dana just put her hand on top of Leo's and squeezed it tightly, reassuring him that everything was fine. She continued to stare at the tv screen. Leo looked down at her hand and smiled slightly to himself. He liked that feeling. He was looking forward to having a romantic relationship with Dana.


End file.
